bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Birthday
Blue's Birthday is an episode of Blue's Clues from season two. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety *Slippery *Sidetable *Mailbox *Magenta *Paprika *Shovel *Pail *Freddy *Fifi *Baby Bear *Gingerbread Boy *Turquoise (debut) *Timely (only in VHS only footage) *Cash Register Special Guest Stars *Amanda Bynes *Michelle Trachtenberg *Gloria Estefan *Rosie O'Donnell *Tia & Tamera Mowry Summary Today is Blue's birthday, but we've shown up a little early, so we help to set things up. As we get things set up, we notice things that are out of place or missing and help to make things right. We also play party games and help Steve look for presents in a special skiddoo segment. Many guests come and we watch Blue unwrap presents and also receive some "celebrity" greetings. Recap Steve welcomes the viewers in, saying that they are the first guests for Mailbox's party. He says that the viewers are early and, since they are, he wants to ask for the viewers' help in getting things ready for the party and playing Blue's Clues to find out what Mailbox wants for her birthday. The viewers agree and help out with the special dance for Mailbox. Later, we find our first clue, which is the color green. Then, Steve helps out by fixing some things that are out of place. The viewers notice a cupcake that is missing sprinkles and a party invitation that got dropped on the ground. They also help to complete a set of balloons that was missing one and place a missing napkin on a table. Steve then skidoos to the present store and picks out gifts for Mailbox, including a turquoise turtle. He skiddos home and finds the second clue, a tank. Later, party games are played. Steve gets a Birthday Letter. Then, many characters watch as Blue unwraps her presents, each of which match the personalities of the friend that gave them to her. After the last clue, a shell, Steve sits down in the thinking chair and figures out that Blue wants a turtle for her birthday. Mailbox opens Steve's present and finds the pet turtle from the present store. Steve names her "Turquoise" and Blue kisses Steve. She then plays a brief round of "Pin the Tail on Mailbox" before the birthday cake is delivered. The cast sings the Birthday Candle Dance Song and Blue and Steve blow out the candles. Steve then thanks the viewer, sings the So Long Song, and the episode ends. Trivia *This is one of the few episodes where Steve skidooed solo. Mostly he skidooed after Mailbox. *This episode marks the first episode Steve's hair is a little shorter. However, when he gets up after he gets the notebook, his hair is longer. This is also the last time the viewers sing along to the Blue's Clues song. *This episode introduces Mailbox's pet turtle, Turquoise, who appears in many future episodes, mostly as a cameo character. *Instead as a normal credit sequence, the credits are shown in a birthday banner at the end of the episode as the "So Long Song" is being sung. *This episode's original broadcast was shown in primetime. *When this episode was released on videocassette, bonus segments were included, that can't be seen on TV or Netflix. *from Mailbox's Birthday Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Episodes Released on Video